


Kinktober Day #4: Red Lucy/Female Courier

by Lizardforce



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, F/F, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, this is literally like 3/10 LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Day #4 of Kinktober: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Dacryphilia (Crying)The Courier is requested at The Thorn. Not for the reason she thinks.





	Kinktober Day #4: Red Lucy/Female Courier

**Author's Note:**

> *literally fucking screams*
> 
> I'm so sorry this is late HAHA. :'''''''')
> 
> Big thanks to @kiki_92 for giving this a read before I posted because I'm super self conscious of my F/F pieces, they aren't quite up to par with my M/M or my M/F works, my bad you guys...
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!

“I want to you come with me, Hunter. I’ve made some new additions to my… room.”

She never calls me by my name, but then again she never actually asked for it. She led me down the musty hallways of the Thorn to her quarters. Before she opened her door, she asked me to cover my eyes. I did.

I heard the sound of the door opening, then her hand on my back, gently pushing me inside. Her hands were on my waist as she continued to lead me. We took a sharp right, nearly making me trip. Once we are done laughing, she tells me I can look.

I blush.

She put mirrors up… all around her bed.

“Lucy…?”

“Yes, Hunter?”

She tilts my head up at her with a finger. I instantly forget what I was talking about, starting to stutter. She giggles. “Hush now, little one. Take off your clothes and lay down.” She swatted my bum, standing back a few steps to watch me slowly strip. I blushed even more, I could feel her eyes scan my body, once I was down to my panties she swiftly came up to me. Her hand went behind my head and she pulled me to her. She kissed me aggressively, her other hand cupping one of my breasts, her thumb rubbing my nipple. I moan softly into her mouth, she takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth. “Do you want me to lay down…?” I spoke meekly, trying not to stutter from being flustered and horny. Lucy giggled. “Yes. Sorry, I just can’t help myself.”

I turn around and sprawl out on her bed. I sigh as I let my body relax, my eyes unable to escape looking into some kind of mirror. I blush as I am basically forced to look at my naked body… Lucy removes a few pieces of her clothing then sits up at the head of the bed. “Lap. Now.”

I do as she asks, crawling until my hips rest on her legs. I felt her hands on my instantly; caressing my back, my legs, and more importantly, my butt. I felt a hard smack. I squeaked and looked up at her. She smirked. She did it again, and again. I could hear her moaning softly after each smack… I looked back to see my ass beet red.

“Lucy, it hurts…”

“I know. That’s the point, sweetheart.”

She did it once more. One after another…

My ass was almost numb at this point. I felt tears well up in my eyes… the stinging didn’t stop. “Lucy…” I whimpered. She looked at me and gasped. “Awww, honey…” She gave my ass a rub, then told me to sit up. I began to pout, tears running down my flushed face. She takes me into her arms, holding me close. “It’ll be alright… I _know_ I can make it up to you.” My expression didn’t change and I didn’t respond.

After only a few minutes of cuddling, she rested me on my back. I still wore a blank and slightly upset look although she didn’t really think much of it. I looked away from her, trying not to look at myself in the twenty mirrors she put in her room… all of them were dirty and gross anyway. Where did she even get all of these?

I felt her tongue on my nipple. I gasped, which slowly turned into soft moans as she gently nibbled on it. Lucy pulled away and did the same with the other one. I looked down to watch her. Although I was still upset with her for earlier, I was somewhat quick to partly forgive her.

Now, she was between my legs, her tongue working expertly on my clit. Her arms held my legs and hips in place, which was probably for the best. I couldn’t stop wiggling and making attempts to crawl away, to end the barrage on my sensitive nerves.

I felt one leg become loose but also felt something rub at my entrance. When I lifted my head to look at her, my back immediately arched as her finger pushed deep inside me, rubbing my g-spot. I gripped the bed sheets tightly until my fingers ached.

Usually I looked up at the ceiling to keep myself under some control, now I just saw both of us, her head between my legs. I looked to both of my sides and saw the same thing. Each time I saw our reflections, I couldn’t look away. It was something about watching us both like this… It turned me on even more than her eating me out. My hand went down to gently tug on her hair. I bit my lip, looking at the mirror above us.

It only took seconds for my pussy and walls to tremble and throb as my orgasm came closer with each flick of her tongue, and each stroke of her finger inside me.

My moans hadn’t ceased, not allowing me a breath to tell her I was going to come, but I’m sure she knew… the way I was pulling on her hair, the way my hips bucked against her mouth, the way I was moaning…

I came hard. Hard enough to nearly give me a migraine from the stress of trying to control myself. She didn’t stop her thing, but she slowed down greatly after I came all over. My body lay twitching, completely exhausted.

 

I stared up now at my own tired face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get back into the groove... Again, I apologize for being super late on these. :(
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!


End file.
